VA TWILIGHT
by caitlenalice
Summary: Dimitri is a dhampir again and Rose convinces him to forgive himself for his Strigoi self. Lissa is Queen. Tasha lives in Seattle and when she's involved in a car accident she becomes a patient of Dr Carlisle Cullen and events begin to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

"Mmmm, these donuts are sooo good." It was breakfast time and we were all over at Lissa and Christian's. Christian, having taken those cooking classes at the academy had made breakfast.

Dimitri chuckled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ah, Rose finally appreciates me for something." Christian piped in.

"Shut up Pyro. Just because you can cook doesn't mean I like you." I shot at him.

"Rose" Lissa said warningly. Christian was about to reply when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." He sighed, standing up.

"Rose, you need to be nice." Lissa began.

"Hey I'm just having a little fun relax. Christians great I can't be too nasty because he has the power to deprive me of these donuts," I said gesturing to my plate full of glazed donuts. "That or poison me."

"Careful, Little Dampir. You don't want to put any ideas in his head." Adrian said as he made his entrance. "Assuming you are talking about Christian?"

"Morning Adrian. Yeah, we're talking about Christian." I greeted him, whilst everybody nodded good morning. Adrian took a seat next to Jill and helped hmself to some of the food. I was just tucking back into my donuts when Christian came back in with a worried look on his face.

I swallowed, half choking on the donuts as Dimitri patted me on the back lightly. I never knew Christian to be worried about anything so know I was worried.

"Christian, what's wrong who was that on the phone?" I quizzed him as soon as I could. No one else had noticed he had come back in.

"Ahh... Well that was Dr Cullen from Forks hospital, Washington State."

"What?" Lissa asked confused, "We don't know anyone there do we?"

"Well Aunt Tasha was in a car accident there and that was where she was admitted. So they contacted me as her only family."

"Well is she all right?" Dimitri asked. I smiled I knew I never really liked Tasha because she tried to take Dimitri, not that I blame her he is hot, but Tasha has apologised and I now regard her as member of my family and a close friend.

"Yeah," Christian sighed, "But I'd really like to go see her to support her you know." He said addressing Lissa with this part. "She's going to be ok but she has a few severe fractures but is otherwise doing fine."

"Of course we'll leave today sweetie." Lissa told him as she swept out of the room leaving him with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll book the flights now. Is everyone going?" She called on her way out of the door.

After a chorus of yes and some reassuring words to Christian, Dimitri and I left to pack. Since everything had been straightened out with Dimitri and I Lissa had gotten us our own place, right next door to her and Christians. Jill was just out of the academy and living with Adrian at his place at court, whilst Eddie and Mia lived together in the second wing of Lissa and Christian's mansion. Victor had been caught after his attempted assassination on Queen Bitch. Tatiana had since resigned as queen and named Lissa as her predecessor. I know right a lot happening in a short space of time. So with Lissa being Queen Vasilissa Dragomir everyone respects us and we have life pretty cosy. Christian, Mia and Jill have been developing their offensive magic, seeing as though Lissa made it legal and they are three moroi you don't mess with.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dimitri asked.

"Hmmm. I was just thinking about how much everything has everything has changed since I've graduated and left the academy." I felt Dimitri stiffen at the mention of my graduating, seeing as though at this point he was still strigoi and had been planning my 'awakening'.

"Dimitri... I,"

"No Roza," He cut me off. "I did what I did I can't change that and I won't ever forgive myself for what I did to any of the innocent people I killed or you. Especially you."

"Exactly Dimitri, what's happened has happened you just said it yourself." I don't know how many times I have had this conversation with him but he never fully gets the message. "What you did was not _you_ doing it. It was strigoi Dimitri. If in those caves our positions had been reversed I have no doubt that I would have done all of those things. It wasn't you. You need to move on and focus on living your life"

We were now at our front door and once we were inside I attacked him with kisses.

"Comrade," I said in my sexiest voice, smiling at him. "We need to move on from that conversation."

"Roza, we need to pack and have showers so we can be ready to leave." He said reluctantly starting to move away from me.

"Exactly Comrade," I smiled even wider. "We need to shower, and I was thinking we could do something for the environment and conserve water. Of course you know that would mean sharing."

Dimitri's eyes widened as he groaned at me pulling back into his arms.

"Roza."


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

Dimitri and I had finished conserving water, packed and were now at the airport. I was sitting with my sexy Russian- (we were off duty because Lissa insisted we had come as the concerned friends we are for Tasha, instead of guardians so she had hired more) –in the waiting area of our gate. Many of the women were eyeing him off just as the men were eyeing me off, so in true Rose fashion I made a display of our relationship. Sitting on his lap to make room for Lissa and Christian to sit down and was making myself very comfortable as I pretended to sleep, whilst really muttering sexy things into Dimitri's ear until he lost his control and started to make out with me.

When we finally got to board the plane we discovered that we everyone bar Christian and Lissa, and them by pure luck, had seats that were all separate. Dimitri was sitting behind me next to a guy that looked to be about my age, 19. He wasn't that bad looking, but he had nothing on the badass Russian God that was next to him.

Hmm time for some good old fashioned Rose charm. I looked at the boy and smiled my man eater smile.

"Excuse me sir?" I purred.

He looked up and swallowed.

"Can I ask you a big, big favour?" My smile got even wider and I fluttered my lashes a little.

"Uh yeah sure." Ha sucker.

"Well could we swap seats please?"

He looked pretty confused but conceded anyways. I got up and we changed seats before I swooped in on Dimitri's lips. He chuckled and whispered softly into my ear;

"That was mean Roza, very mean."

"Yeah you get that with me Comrade." I shrugged my shoulders and got comfy, snuggling closer to him. Soon enough I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

Someone was shaking me. I growled. Everyone knows that you do not mess with Rose Hathaway's sleep unless you're a mental case or just suicidal.

"Roza." I sighed it was Dimitri I couldn't kill him, I'd have to settle for beating him within an inch of his life.

"Comrade I thought you knew better than to wake a sleeping Rose Hathaway?" He chuckled.

"Yes but we're landing in Seattle so you need to get up and get off the plane."

"Hmm. I guess that's a good enough reason, just don't make a habit out of waking me." I sat up and watched out the window as we landed on the tarmac.

"Whoa Belikov how are you still alive after waking up the Rose Hathaway?" Adrian asked in mock surprise. Smart ass.

"Shut your face Adrian or I'll shut it for you." I snapped at him. Most people laughed at me and my attitude so I just glared at them and they quickly stopped, knowing what was good for them.

We made the drive from Seattle to Forks, a dreary little town on the Olympic Peninsula. Lissa had made accommodation arrangements for us to stay in the only hotel in town. Fun, seeing as though we may have a long stay in the area and quite frankly it was pretty dilapidated.

Once we had dropped off our luggage we headed down to the hospital to see Tasha. We were a big group; Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Myself, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Adrian and four guardians as well as a feeder for the Moroi. We left the feeder at the hotel so that we didn't draw any attention to us for dragging around what looks like and essentially is a drug addict. We had two vans waiting to get all of us down to the hospital. As we piled into the waiting room the young woman behind the desk almost had to put her eyes back in her head. Christian and Lissa went up to talk to her.

"I'm Vasilissa Dragomir," Lissa said using her full name, "And this is Christian Ozera, we're here to see his aunt, Tasha Ozera?"

"Um," the nurse shot us a look, her eyes lingering on Dimitri, "All of you, because she can only have a few visitors at a time you know."

"Oh of course." Lissa agreed diplomatically, while I stared her down for her continued staring at Dimitri. "Is it ok to have just Christian, myself, Rose, Dimitri and Adrian?" She gestured towards Dimitri and I.

"Uh yeah sure, I'll buzz you in." She consulted the files she had and gave us directions to the room Tasha was in.

We hurried down the hall after promising the others we'd be back soon. We got to the room and walked in to see a bandaged Tasha in the hospital bed.

"Oh Tasha," Lissa said as she rushed to her side.

"No Lissa don't!" I said as I made a dive for her. We both crashed to the floor. "I'm sorry Liss but you can't heal her not yet. People would ask questions."

Right then in walked the person who I assumed was Dr Cullen with a boy he introduced as Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

"Carlisle, I don't know what she is, I haven't ever smelt a scent like it either." I said to my father

"Hmmm this is perplexing son. I wonder what she is."

"Should we ask her? She obviously isn't dangerous at the minute."

"I don't know son, that would involve our story also."

"_How many of them are there?"_ The shallow minded Jessica Stanley thought. When she had finished school she had started work at the hospital as a receptionist and was still dating that unbearable Mike Newton.

I watched as a strange group of twelve moved into the waiting room. I saw as two of them moved towards Jessica. They introduced themselves as Vasilissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. I froze.

"Carlisle there are people in the waiting room, one of them the nephew you contacted about Tasha."

I continued to watch as the scene unfolded, wincing at the improper thoughts Jessica was having about a tall guy with dark hair. I laughed at the look on the face of the girl next to him as she glared at Jessica, after having obviously noticed Jessica's ogling of the tall guy. I decided to see what her thoughts were saying. It was obvious the two were a couple despite the obvious age gap.

"_Ugh I know Dimitri's a sexy, badass, Russian God but she better watch herself cause that very same sexy, badass, Russian God has made me badass too. She's got nothing on a strigoi; especially a Dimitri Strigoi and I won that one too." _She glanced up at this Dimitri and mentally reprimanded herself. "_What are you doing Rose he's still insecure about that you shouldn't even be thinking about those times."_

Interesting but confusing. I found Rose's mind refreshing and so I stayed tuned into her thoughts as they were being led to where 'Tasha' was. The things that happened next I must say astounded me. I was sure I heard Vasilissa's thoughts in Rose's mind and then Rose pounced on her.

I had been running a commentary on what was happening and we had decided to get to know these people as friends in order to figure out what they were.


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

"Hello I'm Dr Cullen, and this is my son Edward."

Dimitri and Christian had rushed over to our side and were helping us disentangle ourselves from each other.

"Ah Rosie, you always do know how to make a great first impression." Smirked Adrian.

Rosie! Was he serious?

"Adrian," I said sweetly. "Should we get a second hospital bed in here for when I beat your ass for calling me _Rosie_?" Dimitri smirked but slipped his arm round my waist as a precaution.

"_Rose, be nice!"_ Lissa sent through the bond. Since Lissa has been healing more and more of my injuries as I get them our bond as grown stronger and she can now feel me through the bond too.

"_Liss, he called me Rosie, you know only you can call me that and live and so does he!"_

"_I know Rosie, just play nice the doctor's here, ok."_

"_Lissa just because I said you'd live, doesn't mean to say you get away without having to pay, just not with your life like Adrian."_

Lissa just sighed and turned around. I just glared. I then noticed that the boy with bronze hair was smirking slightly at me so I glared at him too. Then suddenly he frowned.

Dr Cullen informed us of the extent of Tasha's injuries and Lissa's fingers kept twitching, itching to heal Tasha.

"_Liss"_ I said warningly.

"_I know Rose I know. It's I could fix it all I could make her better and she wouldn't have to feel the pain."_

"_I know Liss, I know how hard it is for you but we have to. Humans have gotten involved in this now."_

"_Rose about that, I don't know if Adrian noticed, I think he's hammered but trying to hide it."_

"_What Liss?" _

"_Well their Auras aren't the same as ours."_

"_What are you talking about Liss?"_

"_Well it's normal but it's ringed with gold, Not like spirit users, this is different but I don't know what it means."_

I looked over at the Bronze haired boy, Edward Dr Cullen had said. He was sitting too still to be human and was looking straight at me and Lissa and I had the feeling he knew everything we had just said.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

Carlisle and I walked in and saw Dimitri and Christian trying to get Rose and Vasilissa untangled from each other.

"Ah Rosie, you always do know how to make a grand entrance." A guy said from the corner, he smelled strongly of Vodka. At this time of the morning?

I heard Rose mentally fuming the nickname.

"Adrian," she said in a sickly sweet tone. "Should we get a second hospital bed in here for when I beat your ass for calling me _Rosie_?" Dimitri smirked but slipped his arm around her waist in a restraining move. Weird Adrian was much bigger than Rose; she seemed tough but her taking down a fully grown man?

Hmm this was confusing me, not only were they a completely different species, but they had very confusing relationships with one another. The tougher looking ones were focused on protecting the pale, weaker looking ones of whatever they were, and just to kick things up and make it interesting

"_Rose, be nice!"_ I looked at Lissa but it appeared that her mouth hadn't moved at all.

"_Liss, he called me Rosie, you know only you can call me that and live and so does he!"_

Ok I know for sure Rose's mouth didn't move.

"_I know Rosie, just play nice the doctor's here, ok."_

"_Lissa just because I said you'd live, doesn't mean to say you get away without having to pay, just not with your life like Adrian."_

I had to admit that despite my being confused, the conversation was funny. Lissa sighed and Rose glared at her. She certainly had that look down pact. Uh oh she's noticed my lack of movement and my smirk and glared at me too.

"_Liss"_

"_I know Rose I know. It's I could fix it all I could make her better and she wouldn't have to feel the pain."_

"_I know Liss, I know how hard it is for you but we have to. Humans have gotten involved in this now."_

"_Rose about that, I don't know if Adrian noticed, I think he's hammered but trying to hide it."_

"_What Liss?" _

"_Well their Auras aren't the same as ours."_

"_What are you talking about Liss?"_

"_Well it's normal but it's ringed with gold, Not like spirit users, this is different but I don't know what it means."_

Ok this conversation was confusing, we definitely had some things to discuss and they seemed to suspect that we weren't human but they still hadn't gotten too suspicious.

Auras? What were they?

"So Vasilissa, where are you guys staying while in town?" I asked.

"Please, just Lissa. We're staying in the hotel." I saw Rose grimace at this.

"You should come stay with us, we have plenty of space and you would be more than welcome." Carlisle interjected. I nodded, that would give us a chance to study them closer.

"We couldn't do that." Lissa said glancing back at Christian. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense I insist."

Lissa accepted our offer and we left them 'alone' with Tasha, though I would of course be listening in on their thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

RPOV

Yes! No more shabby hotel for us. We went back out to the waiting room to inform everyone of the change in accommodation. The four guardians decided that they'd go back to the hotel and get our bags but after that they would go back and stay there at the hotel with the feeder so that we didn't attract any attention from the Dr and his family. Edward had said that he'd wait with us before heading home so that we could follow him there too.

The stupid receptionist was still making eyes at Dimitri. I grinned.

"_Rose."_ Lissa cautioned me, having heard my brilliant new plan.

I turned to Dimitri and leaned into his side, feeling satisfied as his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned up and brushed Dimitri's hair away from his ear and began to whisper as sexily as I could, feeling even more satisfied as I heard his control snap and he let out a groan. His arms around my waist tightened and he pulled me into his lap.

I could feel the receptionists death glare burning into the back of my skull as I kissed Dimitri. I pulled back because I didn't think that the patients waiting for medical attention would appreciate Dimitri and I having a full blown make-out session. As I sat back in my own chair I smirked over at the desk, studying the girl. I noticed a name plate on her desk, Jessica Stanley.

"Ro-ose." Great Adrian was coming over here again. Don't get me wrong I love Adrian like a brother especially after all that he did for me when Dimitri was a strigoi and he had tried to cut down on the drinking, but after all he still couldn't deal with spirit's side effects by himself, but when he drank he always got on my last nerve.

"Listen Ivashkov..." I was about to unleash my death glare in a double dose along with a threat or two but Eddie had stepped in.

"The other guardians are back now Rose. You should let Edward know that we can leave."

I nodded to Eddie, glared at Adrian who just grinned broadly, too drunk to know what's good for him, and stalked off to find Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

I had observed them all more carefully. There were five that were pale, thin and tall while the others were bulky, tan and looked ready to take on any kind of threat. The way the seven of them positioned themselves, taking in the entire room, making the pale, weaker looking ones the centre of their attention and yet they blended in. I got that from their thoughts they were called 'guardians'.

I was so confused about what they were. They didn't seem dangerous but you never really know. I hated feeling so clueless never since I had met Bella, I had never been so confused. They also knew that we weren't human, though I guess we knew they weren't either.

RPOV

"Lissa," I began something had just dawned on me.

"Yeah Rose."

"I was just wondering, what is Tasha going to do for blood, it's already been a long time, she must be famished."

"Oh my god! Rose you're right."

I smelt his familiar scent before his strong arms slid around my waist.

"We need to find a way to get her out of here or get a feeder in." Dimitri said.

"Well." Lissa began hesitantly, "I could use compulsion to get her out."

"Liss, you know that I don't like you to use too much compulsion but I think that that's her best option."

"Ok well if I go find Dr Cullen, then I get him to let Tasha out-"

"Wait Liss," I cut her off. "What about we wait one more day. We still need to figure out what they are. They look Moroi but I just know they're not. What if we go back with them to their home and if we can't figure out what they are by just being around them, we can have you and Adrian compelling them, at the same time you can tell the Dr to discharge Tasha." I knew it was going to mean them compelling large group but Lissa and Adrian had been practicing and it wouldn't be a problem for them.

"That's a great idea Rose, I just hope Tasha will be all right to wait that long."

"Well I'll go find that guy then so we go put our plan into action. Liss you go grab Christian and while you're there tell Tasha the plan."

"I'm going with you Rose I just don't trust that they aren't dangerous whatever they are." Dimitri said.

"Ok.."


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

I had tuned out of their thoughts a little earlier and was so immersed in my own thoughts that when Rose tapped me on the shoulder I almost jumped a foot in the air. Suddenly she looked back at Dimitri who had very expressionless mask on.

"_See. I told you my super awesome ninja skills are still good, it just makes me even more badass huh?"_ she threw in a look at Dimitri to convey her exact thoughts with a flirty smile and his mask wavered a little and I could see the lust for her he hid behind it. I had to admit she was beautiful rivalling Rosalie. Rosalie sure wouldn't like that, but she still wasn't as beautiful as my Bella.

"Hey by the way everyone's here if you're ready to go."

I nodded and we headed back out to the waiting room, where before we left Rose threw one last withering look at Jessica and headed out the door.

They had two vans waiting out the front of the hospital. They told us that four of them, four of the 'guardians' would be staying in the hotel anyways but that they were coming to help with the luggage.

"Yeah Lissa doesn't pack lightly, we'll go back with twice as much stuff too if we let her near a mall." Rose had explained. I laughed internally, if these people weren't such a mystery I'm sure Alice would have had someone to play Barbie with.

They sorted out who was going in which van, an amusing task for them it seemed.

"I'm driving!" shouted Rose.

Almost immediately a chorus of 'NO!' went around the group. Rose's face fell.

"Alberta will drive our van and The other four can take that one along with Jill and Mia." Stated Dimitri.

"Fine." Grumbled Rose, "I call shotgun then."

Dimitri had already got in the passenger seat and was fiddling with the radio.

"Commrade, obviously you are still yet to learn what 'I call shotgun' means."

"No not at all I know what it means I just don't care for it."

"Fine, I'll sit in the back then." And with that she scrambled into the van.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

RPOV

Since Dimitri 'didn't care' for 'I call shotgun' I was shoved into the back of them van where Adrian was sobering up.

It wasn't long before we got to the Cullens house even though that we could have been there faster had I been driving. It was beautiful, I still preferred mine and Dimitri's home at court but I still could appreciate this house.

We pulled up and the rest of Edward's family came outside. He had a huge family. We were introduced to Esme, Alice, Jasper (who seemed a little tense), Emmett, Rosalie and Bella. I saw Edward looking at Bella with goo goo lover eyes and he melted even more when a little girl ran to him. And told us the family arrangements of adoption and everything, it was so complicated that I figured I'd leave that stuff for Dimitri to remember, I had never been good at theory stuff, something Stan had always so willingly gloated about.

Hmm father at a young age? It looked like a very young age so I dismissed that thought. I looked them all over again what I saw freaked me out.

"_Liss," _I sent through the bond.

"_Yeah?"_

"_They all look exactly alike."_

I was looking at all of the Cullens and I could see 8 pairs of eyes, identical in colour, all of their skin extraordinarily pale, and each of them so perfect. The only one that looked a little normal was the little girl.

"_Do you think that it's part of being what they are?" _Liss asked through the bond, "_Moroi all look similar, not quite that similar, but still similar."_

"_Yeah, I guess. That makes sense." _Thinking about it, it made sense though it still didn't tell us what they were, we'd have to watch them for a while longer to figure it out, and I would figure it out. _"Hey Liss should you and Christian head back to the hotel and 'visit' the feeder before we get settled in? Just tell everyone that we want to make sure the other guardians get back safely."_

"_Yeah ok. We'll do that. Thanks Rose."_

"_No worries Liss."_

I walked over to Dimitri to tell him the plan, as Lissa informed Christian. I caught Edward giving us an odd look, and again got the feeling that he knew everything that went on. He saw me looking and quickly, almost impossibly too quickly, started talking to the one called Bella that he'd been making googly eyes at earlier.

I shuddered but went over to Dimitri and quietly filled him in, easy seeing as though we have our heightened senses.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

I had to laugh when they tried to arrange the seating arrangements. Rose had first decided to drive but was stopped by the others who actually feared for their lives. She then missed out on shotgun and was 'stuck' next to Adrian who it appeared had actually been drunk in the hospital. It seemed that he'd been dealing with 'spirit' side effects again. I'd heard Lissa and Rose talking about it earlier but they hadn't really explained it so I was still confused something that I normally never was if Bella was not concerned.

I had to drive slowly so that they would be able to keep up. I made sure that they'd stayed in range so I could listen to their thoughts. I mainly stayed with Rose, though I would step into Lissa's mind every now and then because her mind was so thoughtful and caring. I started to regret them not letting her dive because it seems that I could have driven faster.

We got back to the house and I was surprised that the house didn't have the usual breathtaking effect. Listening to their thoughts, it seemed that they lived in houses that Esme could have designed for their extravagance.

We got everyone introduced but when I saw Bells and Nessie, I nearly slipped out of our roles. I panicked when I heard Rose suspect us, thankfully though she let the thought go and wasn't as nosy as a normal human would be. I had to say the 'guardians' certainly were perceptive, even more so than Bella had been.

Then I heard Rose and Lissa talking without talking again. Just like the wolves.

"_Liss," _

"_Yeah?"_

"_They all look exactly alike." _She was looking at us all and I knew what she was seeing, normal humans don't ever realise this often and this scared me.

"_Do you think that it's part of being what they are? Moroi all look similar, not quite that similar, but still similar."_

Moroi? I guess that that's what the pale ones are, huh moroi and guardians.

"_Yeah, I guess. That makes sense. Hey Liss should you and Christian head back to the hotel and 'visit' the feeder before we get settled in? Just tell everyone that we want to make sure the other guardians get back safely."_

"_Yeah ok. We'll do that. Thanks Rose."_

"_No worries Liss."_

Rose seemed so protective of Lissa it was strange for someone of her age.

She headed over to the tall guy, Dimitri, to fill him in on the. She looked over at me with a strange look on her face and I didn't need to hear her thoughts to know that she knew that I'd heard her.

Well at least we knew that they weren't human, but they seemed to know that we weren't either.

She shuddered and whispered in Dimitri's ear and he nodded, though I already knew what she was saying from her thoughts I couldn't physically hear her and with my heightened senses I don't know how Dimitri could hear her if I couldn't.


	12. Chapter 12

RPOV

When Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Jill had had their fix, we headed back to the Cullens house where we met Jacob. He was just as good looking as the others, absolutely nothing on Dimitri but good looking none the less. They had food set out for us, claiming they'd had a late lunch but for us to go ahead and help ourselves. Liss and Esme were chatting, Liss trying to get her to allow us to compensate her for our staying their house.

"Really," She said, "There are so many of us and we'll practically eat you out of cash."

"Yeah especially with Rose around." Christian smirked.

"Shut it Fire Crotch." I snapped after making sure Renesmee, or Nessie wasn't around.

Dimitri chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. Jacob laughed and I shot him a glare that had no affect on him at all.

"I don't think so." Chimed in the blond, Rosalie. She was pretty but she seemed to dislike me. "You couldn't eat as much as Jacob. He eats like a 'wolf'."

At this Edward stiffened and cut Rosalie a look, it was subtle enough that only myself and the other guardians caught it.

"No you have not seen this girl eat, especially chocolate donuts." Christian said gesturing to a massive plate of donuts.

I hadn't seen the plate till now and my stomach grumbled loudly.

"Well let's tuck in eh?" Jacob asked.

"You know I'm starting to like this guy." I said smiling at Jacob as I plonked myself down on a seat and swiped at least five of the massive donuts onto my plate while grabbing another to start eating.

"Rose! Just one at a time." Lissa chastised, "You'd better eat something healthy once you've finished those."

"Yes Mum." I said rolling my eyes at her, grabbing another donut off of my plate.


	13. Chapter 13

RPOV

By the time everyone else was finished eating Jake and I were still going strong, I'd had some salad because Lissa had insisted, not that I didn't protest, but Liss could get me to do anything. Before long though the burgers and fries were calling my name, and it was just so good, almost as good as Christian's cooking.

"Where do you put it?" asked the big one, Emmett, as he took in my tiny frame.

"Dunno." I said back with a mouth full of food.

Eventually Jake and I had had enough. The two of us eating enough to satisfy a small colony for a few days. I did however notice that the Cullens and the Hales had not eaten anything, merely fiddled, it was quite convincing but I noticed it anyway.

"Not even Leah eats that much."

"Do I know Leah?" I asked as I looked around all of the faces.

"No but you will eventually."

"Really, you should let us pay for your hospitality," Lissa tried again, "Money really is no object."

She was once again shot down by Esme, she really was so sweet and sincere.

"Do you mind if we head back to the hospital Rose? I'm sure Christian wants to see Tasha again."

"Sure Liss. You, Christian, and the others can go if that's ok."

_We'll pickup a feeder for Tasha ok._

_Ok_

"Well I'm going to change, I have had this on all day." I rolled my eyes at Lissa, only she would be so vain, or maybe not.

"Finally someone has some kind of fashion sense!" Alice interjected, "Please can I come with you, it's a relief to have someone who actually gets it."

"Sure."

Edward and Bella had broken out of their own little world at Alice's last remarks seeing as though a good natured glare had been thrown in towards Bella.

Christian was still sitting waiting for Lissa to get back.

"Come on get up Firecrotch. You don't have to wait for Lissa by sitting like a stunned mullet just sitting there."

Christian shot me a look that would have made someone weaker than me shrivel beneath it. I just smiled and turned my attention to Dimitri.

"Roza." I smiled I loved Dimitri's beautiful accent when he said my name in Russian. "You should be nicer to Christian."

"What? Why? I don't have to eat his cooking for a while and he knows I love him anyways."

Christian and I did really care for each though we didn't tell each other in those words exactly, our snarky comments actually were our way of telling each other we cared. It was scary how similar Christian and I really were. We both had family issues, and obviously our quick wit that was often our safeguard that we would fall back on if we felt vulnerable, and both of us would do anything to protect Lissa.

But just to be sure I called out after him. "Hey Christian, we're all good, seriously." I said to make sure he hadn't had his feelings hurt.

"I know, it's good of you to finally accept me as what I am, superior." He grinned.

"Pfft. Yeah whatever Fireboy." I snorted rolling my eyes. "Just get in the van."


	14. Chapter 14

RPOV

I stood up and stretched grabbing one more donut as I did.

"God does it ever stop?" Emmet, the big one asked. "I'm sure that you're not actually eating them."

"Oh but I am." I continued to stretch realising how stiff I was from all the travel. "Hey I noticed that you guys have a big field out there, do you mind if Dimitri and I go and train in it for a bit, I'm so stiff from doing nothing today."

"Sure thing sweetie, you're all welcome to do as you please here." She was so sweet, she was like how I had always wished my mum was like.

I started to say thank you but my phone started ringing, the ringtone was barbie girl. I growled.

"Christian!"

I slid my phone open and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, Rose."

Speaking of parents it was my mobster father.

"Hey dad, what's up."

"Well I tried you at the house but no one answered and I was wondering what was going on."

"Oh about that Dad we're in Washington state, in Forks. Sorry I forgot to tell you, Tasha had a car accident and is in hospital but she's ok."

"Oh ok well I was originally calling to say that I was going to be in the country ad that I could come and see you and Belikov, maybe have the chat that I had with Adrian with him. But I am actually in Oregon so I can get to Forks today, I'm at the airport now."

"Uh ok, but that talk is not at all necessary. What time will you be here?"

"Well pick up form Port Angeles in an hour."

"Ok."

I slid my phone closed and turned to Dimitri. "I guess training's off for the minute we're going to Port Angeles, Dad wants to visit, and he's booked into the hotel and will be there in an hour."

Jill and Mia had gone with Lissa and Christian so it was only Adrian, Dimitri and I left to go. After explaining to the Cullens that my father was coming, Adrian paling slightly remembering the speech that Dimitri was soon to receive, Emmett and Jake decided that they wanted to come with us, their curiosity spiked by Adrian's reaction.

"Ok everyone coming, in the van, I'm driving." I smugly held up the keys for the second van to prove my point.

"How did you get those Roza?" Dimitri was wary like he was negotiating with a person attempting suicide.

"Guardians secrets Dimitri." I tried to raise my eyebrows but failed taking away some of my smugness but not much.


End file.
